Stolen Happiness
by all4love
Summary: it's A & A sixth child, but what happens when their baby is gone?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own LOTR –wish I did though–, or any of the characters, except for a few that have come out of my imagination!! ...

CHAPTER 1

Arwen thought of her King as she caressed her swollen belly, she was almost nine months but yet she felt her baby wasn't ready to come out, or maybe she wasn't ready to let him or her go yet, as she reflected upon this, she thought about her other children...

******* ° *******

This was their sixth –and far surely last– child. She had bore and given birth to five royal children in a period of ten years, one heir to the throne on Gondor and four princesses: their eldest, a daughter, the first born of the new order of elven and royal-man blood line, came in the winter, as white and soft as the snow falling outside...it had been a difficult birth, for the baby had come breech and the Queen was not used to this kind of physical pain and this awful fear, this presence of death threatening her child's life and probably hers...Arbrian (named partly after her grandmother) was finally born healthy and perfect (as her mother) and they were both fine, the baby had dark brown hair and eyes as blue as the deep sea, and the people had celebrated her birth all through the day.

She was two years older than Aradriel (named partly after her great-grandmother), their second daughter. She was born in the spring, with big rosie cheeks and tender skin like the petals of the flowers blooming in the gardens. Although the people expected an heir, they were still happy and glad to have a new healthy princess, with dark brown hair –that would soon become dark golden strands– and the greenest eyes, like the leaves of the reborn trees.

Nearly two years and a half later the Queen Evenstar of Gondor was having her third child and she said to the king soon before the time: "This one will be a boy, a prince to this fair land. I promise my love, I will give you and our people a healthy heir to the throne". Then she smiled and fell into the world of dreams beside her King, and she dreamt about her family, her father, her mother, her grandparents... and she knew then she had been right.

So in that Autumn the first prince heir was born, it was a cool, beautiful morning and as the leaves fell from the trees outside the window the first cry on the son of the king was heard... and so the fairest of all the boy children ever to be seen in that praised country was born. Prince Eldarion had dark brown hair, as well, and the bluest eyes of his kindred like the clear sky up above.

Three years would pass by before the rising sun saw the newest additions to the royal family. Twin girls (to the surprise of everybody), identical from day one. Arwel and Arwind were born on a shiny summer morning as the sun rose high on the sky and the lands became fair with light and love.

Arwen spent many, many hours in labour, it had been the longest time to her –from sunset to sunrise– and she felt such weariness as she had never before and feared she would not be able to go on and bring her child into the world, she had been sensible and tired for she could not get any sleep nor comfort and all she wanted was to hold her child and to have her husband with her, but they would not and could not let him in –though it killed him not to go to her when she needed him so–. 

Finally the baby crowned and so Arwel came first and, as the queen watched her fourth child being handled, one of her midwives said to have felt another head inside the lady's womb... the woman shouted to the others to come help her and together they indicated Arwen to push again. Though the queen was weary she felt the need to do so, and with the few strength she had left she watched as they pulled (rather quickly) the other baby out of her aching body... she heard the small pink-coloured child cry strongly, then smiled relieved and knew no more. 

Arwen woke up to find her husband sitting next to her, one child in each arm. He was looking at them adorably and as he saw her sit up in bed he moved to position one of their children in her arms. And so they sat, side by side, looking from one baby girl to the other, and also looking forward to know these little girls and spend their lives together as with their others sweets. They could hardly tell the difference between the two: they had light brown hair and dark blue eyes –that would later become grey as their father's– and light golden skin as if blessed by the warming sun. 

One of the queen's maidens brought the older children to their chamber and they met their new sisters and sat beside their parents, and so, as they were left alone, the now family of seven shared such a bliss that anyone who might have seen them would have thought them surrounded with a glow, and they talked and laughed and listened to the preparations begin for the party that would take place the next day to celebrate the twins' birth!!! 

******* ° *******

Arwen smiled to herself... three years had already gone by since that joyful day, and this new baby brought promises of no lower expectations. Her Estel should be back, in time for the birth. 

King Elessar had gone with some of his men and Faramir to discuss some errands in Rohan. And so she stood there by the window, waiting for Lady Eowyn to arrive since she would be staying in the palace with them for the next few weeks. And at that her eyes darkened and she felt a guilt upon her heart for her blind bliss ... she didn't know Eowyn all that well, yet she had grown to respect her and appreciate the lady and Faramir's devotion to her husband and children, she knew she mustn't have felt pity, but she could not help it knowing the experienced joys of having children. 

She knew the story because Estel had told her... after Eowyn and Faramir got married many a year went by before they could conceive a child, when they finally did, Eowyn suffered a miscarriage a few months after without even knowing she had been with child. It happened to her twice, the second time she did know she was carrying a baby and was nearly four months along when the bleeding started again, both times left her weak and care-needed. 

The third time they were successful... barely never leaving her bed during the pregnancy, she reached the eighth month and began to have some complications, after a few weeks she started the birth labour and lost so many blood they thought she was going to bleed to death... but fortunately she didn't and she came trough –although barely– with a baby boy of few weight (but fair non the least) with little golden flecks upon his small head and big dark, penetrating, brown eyes. The midwife told her she had almost die and could not have an other child, not without risking loosing her life and her baby's life on the way, so she gave her some herbs and medicine to stop her body from creating life. But she did not care for another child at the time, and she agreed lightly, for they had a precious little boy –Theoden II– to last them for life... 

But things were different now. After two years she started secretly trying again, she knew it was dangerous but she did it anyway... so much was she looking for this miracle, that she spent more than a year thinking only of achieving her goal, and in that process (having no knowledge of this happening) her and her son slowly drew apart and he grew away from her and closer to his nurse and his father.

By the time Theoden II was four he would not have his father go anywhere without him, so Faramir took him almost all the time and it tore his heart and soul to leave him behind when he did have to –although it was rear–; So the son of the Steward of Gondor became a regular in the palace among the king's children and thanks to him Eldarion was not always surrounded only by women. 

After trying for so long Eowyn was again victorious and she became pregnant a fourth time... but this time was the worst... one night while Faramir and Theoden II were away a dark cold mist crept into the house of the Steward of Gondor and his wife... she had only been carrying the child for seven months, when she stated having birth pains in the middle of the night, she called for help as scared as one can ever get and by the time they came she was giving birth to a poor lifeless child, a boy as well, who saw never the light of dawn. 

She was devastated, and too late did she realise she had never really been their for Theoden II.

The people were consternated as well, for in the fair years of King Elessar and his Queen never had they thought something so terrible could happen... some said Eowyn was not meant to have more children, others that she should not have deceived fate or fooled the wise old women who had advised her against it. 

All of that had happened almost two months before and the mourning still filled the couple's life.

******* ° *******

At that moment Arwen was pulled out of her deep thoughts by someone calling behind her, one of her handmaidens.

-"Are you all right, Majesty?" –she asked. For she had seen as the queen cleaved to her tummy, and soon to be born offspring, and shivered heavily. Arwen leaned up against the window and breathed deeply several times.

           Long had she been worried and fearful of something like that happening to her... she knew well that if it ever did, the love for and of her husband and children would then be the only thing to keep her from death. 

-"Your Majesty??" –the girl asked again more worriedly. 

-"I'm all right, just a little tired!" –Answered the elf lady softly as she reached out her hand for the girl. The handmaiden took her queen's stretched hand and helped her to a nearby chair, as she had done so many times in the past. 

-"Thank you Helenna!" –she smiled up at the young maiden whose service had been faithful and friendly from the first day. 

-"I bring news from the King, Majesty!!!" –Helenna spoke eagerly. Arwen then noticed the letter in the girl's right hand, the Queen took it as she handed it to her. Helenna did a curtsey and departed the room to give the lady some privacy. 

Arwen broke the red wax seal and opened the cream-coloured paper... 

_"My Darling Queen... _

_ As always I find myself awake in the middle of the night thinking about you and the girls, and missing you terribly with every breath I take. How are you? And our princesses? And, also, how is my birthday present? _

_I hope all is going well._

_Eldarion__ misses you as well and keeps asking if the new baby will arrive or all ready be there when we get home. _

_Arwen, my sweet, I do not think I can stay here for much longer, and luckily we won't have to... our business here is almost over. _

_Eomer__ sends his respects, and also his far most best wishes to you and a easy birth and healthy child. _

_My darling wife, all I have left to say is I love you with all my heart and soul, may the grace of the valar always be with you... I will be returning to your arms soon, kisses and hugs to all my little highnesses. _

_ Eternally  yours, Estel." _

Arwen took a deep breath as she ran a tender hand in a circular motion over her swollen belly. Birthday present?? She wondered as she quoted her husband's loving letter.

Oh Yes!! Now she remembered... 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

            That's how it had happened, that is how their Majesties had found out they were expecting once again... for a sixth time. 

It was King Elessar's birthday anniversary and they were having a big celebration in honour of the King of the free people of Gondor, as they had done all the years of his reign for they were thrilled of the fairness of their lives and of their land and of their royal family, with all its young and healthy children. 

There had been a grate ball and the King and Queen were dancing among all their guests and friends when suddenly as in one second she was holding the king, in the other she dropped to the ground unconscious. It all happened so fast, that it took a moment for the king and others surrounding her to actually realised what had occurred. 

-"Arwen!!!" –shouted the king trying to get a good grip of his wife's tender body, as all the guests shared a surprised gasp and looked at the image displayed before them. The entire scene held a surreal sense to it. 

           As opposed to before, everything started moving as in slow motion and somewhere in the back you could hear a person asking what had happened in a very high and disturbed voice. Many wonder exactly the same until a strong male voice was heard above all others saying: "the queen has fainted, something is wrong!" 

As the murmurs of the people started, the queen's handmaidens and several others surrounded the royal couple and watched the king pick Arwen up –her fair and light crown dropping to the palace's floor with a cling –like sound as her head fell back– from the massive crowd agglomerated came the distinctive voice of a child... 

-"Mama! mama!!... mama??" –cried the little one. It was the voice of Prince Eldarion, who -after obtaining no answer and being carried away by one of his nurses- burst into tears as he finally saw his father taking his mother inside, and then farther away from him where his little five year-old sight couldn't reach.

Aragorn took his queen inside their chambers while prying the entire time to the valar to let her be all right, to make whatever was striking his Evenstar not serious. His soul and mind reached out to her and salty hot tears rained down his cheeks and fell upon her beautiful and peaceful face as he laid her on the soft feather bed they had shared from the first night since they had been wedded. Something seem odd to him, as he looked down on her face, she was almost smiling!, he was sure of it. 

-"Your Majesty?... My lord??"– Asked the familiar voice of Faramir behind him. –"The healers are outside, they wish to see the Queen. I've told them you will know what to do and will send for their help if you think it wise, but they insist, do to your Majesty's obvious distress, that it is better that they take care of the situation". 

As an other tear from Aragorn's eye hit the queen's soft lips she began to stir calmly, as if waking up from a much pleasant dream. Aragorn unconsciously squeezed the hand he had been holding in between his very strongly causing her first reaction to be a frown... 

-"Ouch" –she exclaimed in a barely audible whisper. Aragorn then realised what he had done and released the hard grip on her hand, he then looked worried and bathed her whole hand with kisses. She grinned widely and stared into his extraordinary eyes. 

Aragorn heard a quiet sigh behind him and turned around remembering Faramir, who was still standing next to the door. 

-"You may leave us now..." –He turned back to his love –"and tell the healers I appreciate their concern but I will take if from here." –Faramir bowed saying he would and retired. Elessar smiled down at his wife. 

-"Are you all right??" –He asked her tenderly while caressing her hair with one hand and the top of one of her hands with the other. 

-"Don't worry Estel, you did not hurt my hand..." –he was about to ask about the incident in the ball, but she put her fingers up to his lips and shush him. She touch the Elfstone on his forehead and softly said: –"I know what you mean... and am more than all right!!... I saw my father Aragorn, he kissed my cheek and told me my grandmother had news for me.. then she came to me, and she glowed as always, she took my hand and made me look into her mirror. Estel!!!... I am with child!!!"

The king was stunt with the news, he didn't know what to say so he just laughed and smiled so widely his face actually started to hurt. He picked her up again, kissed her passionately and spin with her in his arms several times.

-"Oh Arwen... my _Evenstar, my love, my Queen, my everything!!!!! You can not have given my a better birthday present than this!!! An other child, an other reason of happiness, an other hope!!" –He just couldn't stop laughing and she couldn't help but join him._

He laid her back on the bed and position himself on top of her, she opened herself to him and held him very tight their faces very close. They looked inside each others eyes one more time, seeing their very souls before closing their eyes and kissing again.... and so they rejoiced lovingly, having created an other life together, an other proof of their eternal love. 

They could still hear the soft footsteps of people outside and they heard vaguely when someone informed their concerned guests that everything was fine, the Queen was awake and resting, the voice was Faramir's... and people cheered and clapped happily but their Majesties did not pay attention to it... for they were right now involved in other more pressing matters. 

And from that day on Aragorn had called their next offspring "his birthday present", and she believe it truly was. 

******* ° *******

Arwen was again pulled from her thoughts by Helenna, this time the young maiden was touching her shoulder.

-"Excuse me your Majesty, I cannot help but be concerned, for I was calling you just now and you did not seem to react. Are you certain you are all right??- her face truly did express worry. 

            _Anwen__ just smiled and nodded calmly. –"I am certain, dear child. Now what is it you were calling to me for?"– she asked. _

Helenna, although not completely convinced, smiled as well and answered:      –"Just to inform you that Lady Eowyn has arrived. Her things have been settled in river side guest room."

-"Please, send her in." –replied Arwen, placing her hands above her tummy. 

A few moments later Eowyn came in, and Arwen was surprised to see her with Arwind upon her hip and Arwel holding her hand. The Lady of Rohan looked utterly thrilled with the young three year-olds.

The minute they came in the room the twins shouted happily at the top of their little lungs, at the same time: 

-"MAMA!!!!!" –Arwel twisted her hand out of Eowyn's grip and raced to her beloved mother. Arwen reached down for her highness and hugged her tightly kissing her cheek. Though it was hard, she managed to pick up her little treasure and set her on her hip, Arwel giggled sweetly. 

As it happened most of the time Arwind immediately began to pout. The Queen thought Eowyn would put her daughter down to greet her, but the lady only did a quick curtsey and kissed her Majesty's hand lightly, while still holding the little girl tightly. Arwind crossed her small arms across her flat girlie chest with her lower lip still pouting out. 

-"That is not fair!!! Hold me too mama!!"– the Princess stretched out her arms to her mother, and although she wasn't pouting any more her bright grey eyes and her whole face begged for her dear mother to take her as well.

Arwen smiled and reached to take her other twin as they both longed so badly, but then something happened that left Arwen extremely surprised, and latter on even suspicious, about Eowyn... she stepped back clasping Arwind closer to her, with both her arms, when the queen was about to take the child.

           And that was not it... Eowyn's right arm, that by now was holding the babe to her body with her palm on the back of the blond-ish little head, seemed to her, was not so much a protective gesture as it was a possessive posture... of a mother. 


End file.
